Existing systems that use RF transmissions to determine distance between devices use a method described as Two Way Ranging (TWR). In TWR the distance between RF devices is determined using a series of at least three transmissions. Determining relative position of multiple devices in 2D and 3D space using TWR requires 3N-1 (where N is the number of devices) transmissions. The total number of transmissions for determining location with TWR becomes cumbersome for electronic devices by consuming RF air time and battery power.
To reduce time spent sending and receiving RF transmissions, as well as reduce battery usage, a method is needed to determine the distances between multiple devices using a single set of three transmissions. Such a system provides a huge advantage over traditional TWR systems that require 3N-1 transmissions.